Luter & equus
by AngieNominis
Summary: Siempre existió la atracción entre Weasley y Granger, lo único diferente es que no era Ron, sino Ginny la que se enamoró de Hermione.
1. Criminal

Los personajes, lugares y la idea original son propiedad de J.K.R.  
El texto en negritas está ambientado en el cuarto libro (El Cáliz de Fuego)  
El texto normal se sitúa en el año del Epílogo (Las Reliquias de la Muerte)  
Espero que les guste.

-Tengo miedo- declaró una voz ronca, al parecer producto del llanto.

-Yo también- confirmó en un susurro una mujer con la voz rota

Estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra en el piso de una habitación a oscuras recargando las espaldas en la pared junto a la puerta. A través de la ventana cerrada que daba al patio solo se veía el cielo: la noche estaba despejada pero la luna no hizo aparición, solo se observaban las estrellas titilando sobre un manto morado que lo cubría todo, de vez en cuando se escuchaba el paso del viento a través de los árboles.

Ginny se levantó del piso y salió sigilosamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Sus pasos la llevaron inconscientemente a la cocina donde se encontró a Victoire sentada frente a la vieja mesa de los Weasley mientras escribía una carta. No hizo ruido alguno y no tuvo la curiosidad de saber a quién iba dirigida la carta. Victoire levanto la vista cuando notó que alguien se sentaba en la silla frente a ella.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó con tono inocente, pues en la cara de diminutas pecas aún quedaba rastro de las lágrimas que había enjugado hacía poco. Ginny meneo la cabeza levemente de lado a lado y miro que su sobrina firmaba la carta, luego bajo la vista a sus manos vacías mientras escuchaba enrollarse el pergamino.

Victoire se levantó con soltura y con la mano derecha echó hacia atrás su largo cabello plateado. Después caminó alrededor de la mesa hasta situarse junto a su tía. Bajo un poco y la rodeó con sus largos y finos brazos dándole un beso en la larga cabellera pelirroja. Ginny cerró los ojos y se permitió sentirse pequeña y débil mientras unas gruesas lágrimas emanaban de sus ojos y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su sobrina.

-Me odia-declaró con voz rota aún envuelta en el abrazo.

A pesar de que Ginny era su tía, Victoire se sentía del todo cómoda con ella, muchas veces corría a pedirle consejo o contarle cosas que la agobiaban si su madre no se encontraba inmediatamente cerca de ella o en momentos como esos en los que Ginny se abría a ella como no hacía con casi nadie, a excepción de Luna o Hermione.

Victoire soltó un suspiro de resignación y soltó despacio a la pelirroja.

-No sé de qué me hablas, pero Harry nunca podría odiarte.-dijo con total seguridad mientras le lanzaba a su tía una mirada compasiva, los ojos marrones de la aludida estaban enrojecidos y se habían encogido de haberlos tallado anteriormente. Ginny desvío la vista rápidamente de nuevo a sus manos, encogidas sobre su regazo. -Tú eres una buena persona.-aseguró.

_¡Ah! ¡Victoire, que equivocada estas!_ pensó Ginny, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Se levantó evitando la mirada de la rubia y fue hasta el fregadero, abrió la llave y puso la cara debajo del chorro mientras sentía como recuperaba el sentido, cerró la llave y se secó la cara con la manga de su blusa. Luego le agradeció a Victoire con una sonrisa rota y salió de la cocina sin saber a dónde ir, pues seguramente Harry seguiría en la habitación de ambos dándole vueltas al asunto. Terminó en el patio donde no había ni rastro de los gnomos. El clima era muy bueno: cálido cargado de humedad pero sin llegar a ser bochornoso, el invierno aún no se iba del todo pues las corrientes del aire aún eran frías. Ya no podía llorar, las lágrimas se habían terminado o ya no tenía razones para hacerlo. Se tumbó en el pasto, se hizo un ovillo evitando a toda costa pensar y en cuestión de segundos se quedó dormida.

**-¿Por qué nos hemos levantado tan temprano?- preguntó automáticamente al entrar a la cocina pero no escuchó la respuesta. Actuaba mecánicamente durante aquel desayuno pues se había pasado la noche entera observando como en la cama contigua alguien soñaba con tareas y susurraba de vez en cuando algo ininteligible, sintiendo un cosquilleo eléctrico en la parte baja del estómago cada que su compañera de habitación soltaba un suspiro. Era tan inocente en ese momento que no le preocupaba tener este tipo de sensaciones, a fin de cuentas eran amigas. Cuando por fin el sueño se había apoderado de ella su madre había abierto la puerta y les había dicho que se levantaran o llegarían tarde a los mundiales de quidditch.**

**Desayunó sin hacer caso a los demás que hablaban de cómo los mayores podían dormir más porque podían aparecerse. Luego su madre la despidió un tanto irritada porque Fred y George no se habían desecho de sus caramelos _longuilinguos. _Salió pisándole los talones a Fred y siguieron caminando hasta encontrar el traslador que tenían Amos y su guapo hijo Cedric. La conversación era aburrida y escucho algo de que los Lovegood ya estaban en la sede del mundial. Eso la animó mucho, seguramente podría ver a Luna y hablar con ella. Luego tomaron el traslador y se transportaron, eso fue lo que la despertó: algo tiraba de ella ahí donde durante su vigilia sintió un cosquilleo al ver dormir a Hermione. De repente aterrizo pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el brazo de su amiga.**

**Y ahí estaban, los mundiales que cambiaron su vida para siempre.**

**El chocolate se había derramado y Hermione le estaba limpiando la cara. Durante un instante sus miradas se cruzaron y ella sintió otra vez el cosquilleo. Pero antes de que su mano alcanzara la cara de la castaña su papá mandó a todo mundo a dormir, pidiéndole a Hermione que se llevara a Ginny a la tienda.**

**Entraron en la tienda que únicamente ocuparían ellas dos y cerraron. Ambas fueron hacia sus mochilas y sacaron los camisones. Hermione empezó a desvestirse frente a ella, como siempre lo hacía y por alguna extraña razón Ginny se sonrojó. Es cierto que su amiga solo era un año mayor que ella pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado para apenas cumplir catorce años. A su vista, Hermione era hermosa a pesar de sus grandes incisivos y su melena indomable mientras que ella misma apenas estaba en el proceso de convertirse en una mujer, con sus pechos pequeños y esas pecas que la hacían parecer una niña.**

**A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el escrutinio de su compañera mientras se quitaba la blusa y se le pusieron coloradas las orejas, pero igual le dijo:**

**-¿Ya te enamoraste de mí?- pretendía ser graciosa, pero la voz le tembló en la última palabra y parecía que era una duda real. A Ginny la pregunta la agarró con la guardia baja y sus mejillas se pusieron del color de su cabello. –Digo, porque con ese rostro sonrojado yo podría hacerlo de ti- terminó Hermione y soltó una carcajada que esperaba relajara la tensión de la menor.**

**-Bueno, podríamos decir que sí, para que no te sientas mal- Ginny soltó una risita y el ambiente se aligeró bastante.**

**-¿Ah sí?- Hermione se acercó a ella juguetonamente y puso una pose seductora al tiempo que le susurraba al oído,- podría hacerlo si quisiera así que no bajes la gua…**

**Hermione se interrumpió por que la habían tomado por la cintura desnuda y el cosquilleo eléctrico las recorrió a las dos. Ginny aspiraba el aroma de su cabello y poco a poco fue acercándose a su rostro con los ojos cerrados, simplemente aspirando y disfrutando. Bajó el brazo que estaba en la espalda de Hermione y esperaba que la otra se alejara confundida y asustada pero en vez de eso se colocó frente a ella, sus narices casi se tocaban y de súbito abrió los ojos. Unos ojos le devolvían la mirada sin parpadear y en un impulso Ginny posó sus labios en los de Hermione.**

**De inmediato quiso apartarse pero esta vez Hermione le sostuvo la cara y abrió los labios para disfrutar del aroma floral de Ginny. Era el primer beso de Ginny y la verdad es que le estaba gustando pues empezó a imitar los movimientos de su compañera y sentía que nunca podría parar. Sus brazos se ciñeron a la cintura de Hermione y comenzó a subir y bajar las manos por su espalda. Nunca había sentido nada así en su vida, era un hambre terrible pero a la vez no se atrevía a apartarse.**

**Poco a poco Hermione disminuyó la intensidad y soltó a Ginny abriendo mucho los ojos y con una expresión de sorpresa, miedo y satisfacción que hizo reír a la pelirroja.**

**-Hermione, ¿quieresdormirconmigo?- lo dijo tan rápido que se sorprendió ella misma, se alejó de la castaña y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a su amiga, corrió a su mochila y saco el pijama con manos temblorosas. ¿_Qué diablos haces Ginevra? _Hermione seguía sin hablar por lo que el impulso de corregirse hizo salir las palabras. –Es decir, juntas pero nada más, ya sabes como amigas… Bueno si no quieres yo entiendo… Y por lo de ahorita… yo… Eh! ¿De qué te ríes?**

**-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?- dijo Hermione con una risita sin contestar la pregunta -¿por qué?- soltó sin rodeos aun mirando el comportamiento infantil de Ginny. No se había movido de su lugar y observaba con atención los dibujos que hacían las pecas en la espalda de su compañera.**

**-Es que ayer no pude dormir por… bueno… nada importante… entonces tal vez… siduermocontigolohagamásrápido- Lo soltó todo de golpe pues la intensidad del rojo de su cara había superado al de su cabello. Miró de reojo a Hermione que por fin había dado la vuelta de regreso a su mochila y desabrochaba sus vaqueros.**

**-Vale- cedió la castaña mientras terminaba de cambiarse y se ponía el camisón.**

**Ginny no estaba segura de que pretendía permitiéndole a su mejor amiga semejantes cosas como besarla o peor: dejarse llevar por ese beso. Pero estaba segura que si había accedido a que durmieran probablemente no era un error tan grande.**

-¿Has dormido aquí?- La voz de alguien la había sacado de su sueño. Se incorporó poco a poco hasta quedar sentada sobre la yerba y notó que tenía los músculos del cuello agarrotados por pasar tanto tiempo en una mala postura. Alzó la vista y vio que quien la había despertado era Harry.

-Sí, solo pensaba sentarme un rato pero me ha ganado el sueño. ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó desviando rápidamente la vista del destello verde que la miraba a través de las gafas y dirigió la vista al horizonte. El cielo iba adquiriendo un tono más claro y a lo lejos se veía una franja naranja que indicaba que el amanecer estaba próximo.

-No lo sé, pero subamos a la habitación para que descanses un poco más.- repuso el moreno. Ella negó su propuesta y le tendió la mano. La ayudo a incorporarse, cuando estuvo de pie la tomó de la mano y entraron juntos a la casa.

Había cambios en La Madriguera a causa de que mucha gente estaba en casa. El día anterior se había celebrado el cumpleaños de Arthur y toda la familia había acudido. Sin duda despertarían unas horas después pues la fiesta había durado hasta bien entradas las 3 de la mañana. Molly había limpiado antes de acostarse pues todo estaba impecable.

Evitaron hacer ruido y fueron a la cocina despacio, sin mirarse y se sentaron una frente al otro. En la mesa solo estaba el tintero que Victoire había usado durante la madrugada para escribirle seguramente a Teddy.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Se miraban a los ojos y sus manos estaban entrelazadas encima de la mesa. Los ojos de Lily tenían una mirada compasiva y avergonzada, mientras que los marrones mostraban preocupación y pena. Se miraron por lo que parecieron siglos.

Muchas otras veces se habían mirado para decirse cosas maravillosas, para contar sus penas, para reencontrarse después de algún tiempo de no verse o para despedirse. Y siempre encontraban a alguien incondicional en la mirada del otro, encontraban un fuego que ardía en ambos al encontrar sus miradas, encontraban consuelo, pero sobre todo, encontraban amor.

-No lo sé- respondió Ginny al ver que Harry no tenía intención de hablar. –Creo que estoy más preocupada por cómo estés tú.

-Bueno, es que yo me siento raro.- repuso rápidamente Harry mirando hacia otro lado sin soltar las manos de su esposa. –Siendo sincero estoy mal pero no como debería, creo. Tal vez porque yo me había percatado tiempo atrás de algo extraño pero no quería darme cuenta así que la noticia no me agarro tan desprevenido- concluyó con una media sonrisa dirigida a Ginny que en ese momento volteaba a ver sus manos.

-Bueno, éramos unos niños –añadió Ginny mirando hacia el horizonte recordando, -y tu tenías un montón de trabajo combatiendo a Ryddle - finalizó Ginny acomodándole las gafas a Harry.


	2. Primeriza

**-Me gustas.**

**Era una declaración tan osada que Hermione bien podría estar soñando. Sin duda había escuchado mal, Ginny no podía estar diciendo eso realmente. Pero ahí estaban esos ojos marrones que la miraban fijamente en aquella oscuridad esperando una respuesta o una reacción. El ruido de las celebraciones irlandesas llegaba atenuado gracias a la tienda y pero no era excusa suficiente para no contestarle a su amiga que no apartaba la vista de ella.**

**-Eh…**

**-¡CHICAS, LEVANTENSE! ¡RÁPIDO!- desde afuera alguien abrió la tienda rápidamente y la voz del señor Weasley las saco de su ensimismamiento. Se pusieron de pie de un brinco y comenzaron a buscar sus cosas mientras trataban de entender que estaba pasando. –Dejen las cosas, pónganse algo encima y salgan, rápido.**

**Las amigas se miraron sorprendidas y asustadas a la vez, Hermione le dio un rápido apretón en los dedos a Ginny, tomaron las batas y salieron mientras se las ponían, afuera solo se veían destellos en medio de la negrura y se escuchaban gritos por todos lados. No entendían lo que se decía más allá de dos metros a la redonda.**

**-Fred, George: Ginny es su responsabilidad, ahora váyanse, no se separen. ¡Muévanse!- Los gemelos tomaron a su hermana y se fueron seguidos de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Un minuto después cuando Ginny miró por encima de su hombro no vio a los demás. Se comenzaba a sentir mal por la velocidad, no sabía dónde ponía los pies y a duras penas podía seguirle el paso a los mayores que la llevaban a volandas. Comenzó a marearse, no encontraba la boca para decirle a sus hermanos que los demás no los seguían.**

**_Hermione, Harry, Ron…_**

-Y bueno, ¿por qué me lo dijiste?- pregunto un moreno sacando a su mujer del recuerdo. La miraba con auténtica curiosidad mientras ella sacudía levemente su cabeza para regresar al presente.

-Ron se enteró- dijo Ginny con una expresión sombría bajando la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas. –Y no le cayó muy bien la noticia- finalizó la pelirroja clavando la vista en la mesa.

Harry asintió para sí mismo, eso explicaba por qué había compartido la habitación con su mejor amigo y este no le había dirigido la palabra al acostarse. Si alguien llegaba a ser muy infantil aún a esa edad sin duda se trataba de Ron.

-Debo suponer que Hermione no le dijo- inquirió el moreno centrándose en sus conjeturas. –Así que el seguramente se metió donde no debía como siempre y acabo regándola. Típico de Ron- terminó con una sonrisa en la cara que trataba de decir _qué se le va a hacer_

Ginny también sonrió pues era muy propio de su hermano hacer ese tipo de cosas, siempre había sido así y ni Hermione o la edad lo harían cambiar. Soltó suavemente las manos de su marido y se incorporó con la intención de preparar un café para ambos. Harry la seguía con la mirada y cuando vio lo que pretendía hacer se levantó, se acercó a ella por detrás y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-Déjalo- dijo susurrante en el oído de su mujer, -lo haré yo a la forma muggle- y depositó un beso tierno en el cuello de ella que inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, suspirando.

Un pelirrojo en pijama golpeaba insistentemente una puerta en el tercer piso de la casa, provocando que toda la casa despertara. Adentro de la habitación una Hermione con tremendas ojeras en el rostro, descalza y aún con la ropa de la fiesta (un despampanante vestido carmesí straples) se ponía de pie de la cama para acallar el ruido que la despertaba.

-Shh…- exclamó mientras abría la puerta y miraba unos ojos azules rodeados de pecas. –Los demás están durmiendo, deberías hacer lo mismo. –Se hizo a un lado y dejo la entrada libre para que su esposo pasara.

Ron entró y cerró la puerta tras el manteniendo su vista fija en la persona que estaba con él. Le tomo una mano titubeante y ella no se alejó, la condujo despacio hacia la cama y ambos se sentaron en ella aún con las manos unidas y las miradas encontradas. Ron bajo la vista a sus manos y abrió un par de veces la boca sin saber qué decir.

-Hermione, yo…- comenzó él pero al instante se interrumpió pues unos brazos delgados y fuertes lo rodeaban. Se acurruco en el hombro de su amada y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Lo siento- susurró ella y la voz se le rompió en la última sílaba. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de ambos y se mantuvieron así un largo rato, llorando en el hombro del otro. Las manos de Ron subieron hasta la cara de su amada, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

La castaña entreabrió los labios para seguir disfrutando del aliento de Ron dentro de sí misma. Notaba ligeramente el sabor y aroma del whisky de fuego que Ron había bebido tan solo unas horas antes. Sus manos empezaron a deslizarse arriba y abajo por la espalda de su marido mientras él posaba la diestra en su nuca para profundizar aún más ese beso y la izquierda en la cintura donde el roce con la seda le producían llamas abrazadoras que la consumían lentamente.

Sus lenguas luchaban por el control mientras ellos se despojaban de todo pensamiento y se dejaban llevar. Se tumbaron en la cama y él comenzó a besar su cuello mientras ella metía sus manos por debajo de la playera de su pijama tocando los fuertes músculos del vientre y ascendiendo buscando algo… y no encontrándolo.

**-No te va a pasar nada- decía divertidamente una pequeña pelirroja. –Nada que no quieras. Y yo sé exactamente lo que quieres- completaba con una sonrisa traviesa mientras tomaba a Hermione por la cintura.**

**Era cierto que le sacaba unos cinco centímetros la castaña pero ella solo necesito ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios con los propios mientras la otra medio luchaba con ella pero a la vez le abría los labios para besarse en serio.**

**-¿Lo ves?- decía Ginny con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras descansaba su frente en la de Hermione, -esto es lo que te gusta de mi- y volvía a atacarle la boca mientras sujetaba con fuerza su cintura aunque estaba segura que su amiga no iría a ningún lado.**

**Por mucho que Hermione lo negara sentía hacia Ginny algo más que el mero cariño de una amiga hacia Ginny. Venga, le gustaba pues. Pero eso era categóricamente imposible porque ¡por Merlín, eran dos chicas! Eso estaba mal de muchas maneras.**

**Y sin embargo debía admitir que cuando la menor la tocaba o simplemente rozaba su piel sentía un cosquilleo eléctrico que le llegaba al estómago y la hacía perder la noción de lo que estaba haciendo. Y cuando la besaba esa sensación iba más allá y perdía por completo el control de su cuerpo que se movía sin su consentimiento para no perder contacto con esa otra piel que la hacía sentir tan deseosa de más.**

**Pero solamente eso, quizás la deseaba un poco y le gustaba la manera en que se besaban pero eso era todo, no permitiría que nada más pasara.**  
**Que equivocada estaba…**


	3. Fuego

**Está mal**

**_Claro que no, se está empezando a demostrar que es perfectamente normal_**

**¿Para quién?**

**_Para todo el mundo_**

**El mundo muggle**

**_Todos somos seres humanos_**

**Era la discusión de todos los días después de una larga sesión de besos con Ginny que ahora ya incluía tocarse por encima de la túnica. Hermione iba a perder la cabeza de un momento a otro si la pellirroja continuaba con el jueguito, aunque honestamente nunca se atrevería a pedirle que parara. Antes moriría en sus labios o peor, sería expulsada de Hogwarts por andarse besuqueando con una chica menor por todos los salones que encontraban vacíos.**

**Expulsada de Hogwarts, hay que ver cuánto estaba dispuesta a aguantar.**

**Y es que Ginny era jodidamente ardiente para provocarle mojar su ropa interior y descaradamente sexy, sobre todo cuando se encontraban en el gran comedor: Hermione se derretía como el chocolate en la lengua cada que la menor mordía su labio inferior provocativamente mientras lanzaba una mirada para nada infantil en dirección a la castaña, que solo duraba el segundo suficiente para que Hermione perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos y estos fueran sustituidos por el deseo abrasador de ser ella la que mordiera esos labios.**

**Pronto encontraba satisfecha su necesidad. Tan pronto como pudiese zafarse de Harry y Ron con la excusa de siempre y la cual le daba la ventaja de que no tratasen de acompañarla: ir a la biblioteca.**

**Y no es que les mintiera, simplemente que no iba precisamente a repasar los temas. Sonaría engreído pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para memorizar un libro con solo leerlo una vez solo que había adoptado la costumbre de fingir que debía leer las cosas varias veces para que Harry y sobre todo Ron no se sintiesen mal o se enojaran. Hombres.**

**Esta vez únicamente hacía tiempo para evitar los cotilleos de los corredores después de la cena por miedo a que alguno se refiriera al crimen que estaba cometiendo. Dejaría pasar unos minutos antes de regresar los libros y dirigirse a su dormitorio rogando a toda costa no encontrar la llameante cabellera que la llevaba a la perdición.**

**En el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que al salir de la biblioteca encontraría una pelirroja recargada en la pared de enfrente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa pícara, unos ojos marrones que mientras la desnudaba prometían pasión y pecado.**

**Justo como lo que tenía enfrente**

**Ligeras vibraciones recorrían el punto que ella misma masajeaba algunas noches, mientras sus compañeras dormían, dándose un poco de placer. Era increíble que esa niña le provocara todo eso con solo mirarla (por Merlín, ¡que no aprenda a hacerlo con la varita!).**

**-Creí que no estabas ahí- le espetó dando una cabezada en dirección a la puerta por la que acababa de salir. -Te he esperado por más de 15 minutos.- la voz de Ginny estaba cargada de impaciencia y un toque de recelo, sus ojos fijos en la interpelada sin cambiar de posición.**

**Hermione se acercó con paso vacilante y se detuvo a poco más de un metro de la pelirroja, decidiendo si ceder y pasar unas horas saboreando a Ginny o echarse a correr rumbo a su alcoba con la frustración entre las piernas. Hasta ella misma se sorprendió de habérselo cuestionado durante un segundo si la respuesta era tan obvia desde el principio.**

**-Me gusta oler los libros- añadió encogiendo los hombros como no dándole importancia a su retraso, -además de leerlos, claro. Me relaja- concluyó con una media sonrisa que trataba de reforzar la explicación.**

**Ginny se levantó de la pared y tomo por la muñeca a Hermione. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos para situarlas detrás de una armadura que las ocultara de los fisgones, apoyó a Hermione en la pared mientras se ponía frente a ella, muy cerca, con su pierna en medio de las de la mayor sintiendo el calor y la humedad que ahí residía, acercando sus labios a la oreja de la castaña.**

**-Quisiera ser libro para que me toques todo el día.- Hermione se estremeció y Ginny quiso llevarlo más lejos pues ella misma empezaba a notar la humedad en sus propias bragas. Hermione cerró los ojos. –Y que me abras cuando quieras, deslizando tus dedos dentro de mí.- Ginny no sabía de dónde venían las palabras, quizás es que había tenido muchas fantasías en su corta vida. –Y me devores, me veas, me huelas. Y que nunca te canses de hacérmelo una y otra vez.**

**Las manos de Hermione se habían movido y ahora se enrollaban alrededor de la cinturita de Ginny, abrió los ojos y se quedó viendo como Ginny volvía a morder su labio.**

**Y entonces no pudo más**

**Le atacó la boca con furia, mordiendo suavemente mientras un rugido le salía de la garganta. Ella no era Hermione, solo era deseo sin control que hacía sido reprimido por casi 24 horas. Joder, un adolescente debe sacar su energía de alguna forma.**

**Y de súbito abrió los ojos espantada al darse cuenta en dónde estaban, lo que estaban haciendo y que se suponía que no sucedería otra vez. Con los brazos alejó a su amiga y se repegó más a la pared como si quisiera fundirse con ella.**

**Ginny en cambio no podía estar más feliz, acababa de descubrir que Hermione era tan normal como debía serlo y respondía a los estímulos como cualquier ser humano, eso le ayudaba mucho pues convencer a Hermione de hacer lo que estaba a punto de pedirle no sería tan difícil.**

**Pero no dijo nada, tomó con fuerza a Hermione por la mano y echó a correr jalando tras de sí a una castaña que en ese momento bien podrían haberle dicho que había reprobado y no podría importarle menos. Estaba en su debate interno de cómo había permitido que sus instintos salvajes le hubieran provocado semejante arranque. Hormonas sin duda, la adolescencia era horrible.**

**Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento y reconoció la familiar ruta dio un grito en plena carrera.**

**-¿Te has… vuelto… ¡LOCA?! –Ginny paró pues Hermione estaba frenando y la jalaba hacia atrás con un poco de violencia. Algunos retratos se voltearon a verlas con cierta curiosidad. -¿La torre de Gryffindor?- preguntó la castaña en un tono de voz más conveniente para el pasillo desierto.**

**Ginny la soltó y la tomó de la cara con ambas manos, besándola, primero dulcemente y después con fiereza y desesperación. Las manos de Hermione se desplazaron por los brazos cubiertos por la tela, descendiendo hasta la cintura, tomándola y acercando más sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones se confundieron por completo y las manos estaban en todas partes, acariciando por encima de la túnica. Ginny interrumpió el beso y respondió sin despegar sus labios de los de Hermione.**

**-Es que estoy cansada de no poder sentir tu piel con la mía.**

**La mayor se separó y se puso a caminar por el pasillo, a los 5 metros recorridos regresó y miró fijamente el rostro avergonzado de la menor, luego desvió la vista a ningún lugar en específico. La pelirroja buscaba con la mirada el rostro de su amiga pero la evasión de la mayor era una mala señal.**

**-No.**

**La rotunda respuesta provenía de una castaña enfadada con el corazón latiendo muy rápido, que le daba la espalda a Ginny y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras a escaso metro y medio de ella una niña que no sabía qué hacer con sus manos e iba de un lado a otro rodeándola, no le quitaba los ojos de encima.**

**-¿Y por qué no?- replicó Ginny con el ceño ligeramente fruncido haciendo visible su esfuerzo por no ponerse a gritar, lo cual la haría parecer una niña enfurruñada. Tenía que parecer madura para ganarle a la sabelotodo. -Ya te demostré que no está mal, hasta los muggles saben que es normal. Incluso tienen términos para todas las variantes: homosexual, bisexual… Han hecho estudios y toda la cosa- terminó con un tono de voz que quería mostrar inocencia y cierta reticencia a rendirse sin pelear.**

**-Pero, ¿el dormitorio de las chicas?- Hermione se dio la vuelta para ponerse de frente a la menor. -¿De verdad?- añadió con recelo, incredulidad y reproche mirando fijamente los ojos en los que se veía reflejada. -Cualquiera podría vernos, las habitaciones ¡NO SON PRIVADAS!- finalizó con un deje de histeria en la voz por lo que le parecía correr el riesgo más grande de su vida.**

**-Ya lo sé, pero es que haces mucho ruido y…- Ginny se detuvo de súbito al notar los enormes ojos castaños que le devolvían la mirada con enojo.**

**_Oh oh._**

**Acababa de meter la pata y rápidamente trataba de buscar la manera de remediarlo. Si algo caracterizaba a los Gryffindor era lo puntillosos que eran respecto a su ego (y su orgullo) y sabía que había tocado el de Hermione.**

**-¿Que YO hago mucho ruido?- respondió la mayor sarcástica. -¡Já! Si con eso pretendes convencerme, olvídalo- desvió la mirada hacía un cuadro en el que aparecía un tabernero que había dejado de limpiar una copa por prestar atención a la discusión de las chicas. Hermione decidió ignorarlo y seguir con lo que se le acababa de ocurrir. –Aparte Harry tiene el mapa del merodeador, si aún no nota nada sospechoso es porque hemos estado en lugares más o menos normales. Pero no me arriesgare a que se entere haciendo algo tan arriesgado como esto, ya está suficientemente mal que lo hagamos como para que alguien lo sepa.**

**En cuanto dijo esas últimas palabras se arrepintió de no haber parado antes pues estaba segura de que acababa de dejar en claro que nunca llegaría a nada más con la pelirroja cuando era obvio que ella también quería que sucediera.**

**Caminó hacia la menor e hizo desaparecer la distancia entre sus cuerpos con un abrazo mientras posaba sus labios muy suavemente en los de Ginny sin llegar a nada más.**

**-No sucederá en Hogwarts- concluyó con un susurro moviendo los labios encima de los de la pelirroja.**

**-¿Nunca?- la voz de Ginny era poco más que un chillido desesperado**

**-Nunca- sentencio Hermione.**

**-¿Y si encuentro un sitio que no aparezca en el mapa?- añadió la pelirroja con súplica en la voz, pues como bien dicen los muggles: la esperanza es lo último que muere.**

**-No podemos salir del castillo- añadió la castaña sin separarse de ese otro cuerpo cálido que la hacía agacharse solo un poco para lograr el contacto de sus labios. Se estaba bien ahí, ojalá pudiese quedarse para siempre en medio del calor y el suave aroma a flores silvestres.**

**-¿Y si encuentro un sitio que no aparezca en el mapa dentro del castillo?- insistía Ginny. Es cierto que se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña que se aferra a las cosas pero Hermione estaba cediendo.**

**-Pues suerte con tu búsqueda.**

Los dedos de Hermione tuvieron que contentarse con tocar los fuertes pectorales de Ron que se mantenían en muy buena forma. Quizás añoraba los pechos de Ginny pero también era increíble hacer el amor con Ron.

A pesar de que él había sido un troll con las chicas durante su adolescencia y nunca dejaría de ser un niño, su desempeño en la cama lo compensaba y con creces. Sabía morder, probar, lamer cada centímetro de la piel de Hermione. Después de pasarse día y noche besando a Lavender bastantes años atrás había aprendido a hacerlo de una manera tan profunda y húmeda que dejaba sin aliento a su mujer en cuestión de segundos. Sus brazos fuertes (quizá no como los de Charlie) eran lo suficientemente largos para acariciar las piernas de Hermione mientras sus lenguas se batían en un duelo delicioso y adictivo. Era muy hábil a la hora de desnudar a la castaña y antes de que ella lo notara yacía encima de un Ron que solo la tenía a ella cubriéndolo.

Las pequeñas manos de la de ojos cafés estaban atrapadas entre los dos cuerpos, sentía como una mano le acariciaba el trasero mientras la otra removía con fiereza su larga melena despeinándola y jalándola hacia atrás, para que unos dientes le arrancaran mordiscos en el cuello apenas lo suficiente dolorosos para poder disfrutar de ellos.

¿Acaso todos los pelirrojos eran tan ardientes?

**Las manos fueron abriéndose paso por entre las ropas para llegar a la piel, dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso mientras se encendía el monstruo de su interior, que rugía y necesitaba alimentarse de ese otro cuerpo, de esa otra piel tan suave y deliciosa.**

**Estaban de pie a dos metros de la puerta sin atreverse a dar el siguiente paso pues la castaña era sumamente introvertida y la pelirroja temía que si Hermione sentía que todo iba muy rápido se marcharía de inmediato dejándola otra vez con un problema entre las piernas que tendría que resolver sola.**

**La ropa empezó a dejar de ser necesaria y fue lanzada con descaro a cualquier lugar: el norte y el sur, el lugar y el momento dejaron de ser relevantes. Todo era nada, y ellas lo eran todo para la otra pero nada con el mundo. Solo deseo sin control. Al final solo quedaban ellas cubiertas por su ropa interior.**

**El tiempo corría pero estaban todo lo salvo que se puede, pues esa habitación no era parte de ningún lado. Ginny la había encontrado en un corredor del séptimo piso dos días antes cuando no podía sopórtalo más y como Hermione parecía más difícil de lo que había imaginado decidió que ella sola podía proveerse las "atenciones" que requería.**

**Y voilá ahí estaba la sala donde no tenía que escuchar los comentarios matutinos de sus compañeras acerca de cómo la había pasado con su amiga Manuela la noche anterior. La sala bien podría pasar por una habitación a excepción del techo alto que le daba un aspecto más serio. Por lo demás contaba con una cama muy amplia (Ginny calculaba que cabrían dos Hagrid en ella) y a su lado un pequeño buró con dos cajones: en el superior había montones de condones masculinos y lubricantes diferentes, en el inferior (que era más amplio) una colección de juguetes (o lo que ella imaginaba que lo eran, pues nunca los había visto) para autocomplacerse, tal como era su caso.**

**Aunque desde su primera visita la sala no había cambiado la sentía diferente porque no estaba ahí sola, había logrado llevar a Hermione hasta ahí después de que no lograra convencerla de ir a su habitación una semana atrás. Al final ella había ganado pues lo negase tanta veces como quisiera, Hermione la deseaba tanto o más (si es que era posible) como ella a la castaña.**

**La pelirroja, armándose de valor por la creciente humedad que sentía, arrojó a la castaña a la cama y se lanzó a besarla, lamiendo y saboreando todo a su paso mientras que sus manos iban y venían de las rodillas a la cadera sin llegar a internarse demasiado, solo acariciando adelante y atrás como probando terreno, su amiga estaba descubriendo que tenía una sensibilidad infame que le provocaba contorsionarse de un lado a otro buscando no perder el contacto. Una de las manos de la mayor aferraba fuertemente el borde de la cama de Ginny mientras la otra dirigía la cabeza pelirroja hacia los lugares en donde más le gustaba sentirla: cuello, nuca, lóbulo… Ponía los ojos en blanco tan a menudo que bien podría parecer poseída.**

**Si Ginny no hubiera estado de espaldas a la puerta tan metida en lo que había deseado por semanas, si Hermione no hubiera estado tan perdida en el increíble trabajo que hacía su amiga, quizás se hubieran dado cuenta de que un par de ojos celestes observaban desde la puerta con expresión soñadora.**


	4. Juego

**Bien podría estar así todo el rato, era maravilloso y muy satisfactorio que te besaran el cuerpo completamente, estar a merced de alguien más, logrando que cada una de tus terminaciones nerviosas enloquecieran y necesitaran de ese contacto. Si en algún momento se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba haciendo pues entonces lo iba a disfrutar a más no poder.**

**Ginny se detuvo cuando estaba por llegar de nuevo al esternón y se levantó un poco, admirando el cuerpo que tenía debajo de si. Decir que era exquisito era muy poco para la belleza que (a sus ojos) Hermione poseía.**

**Tenía esos lunares en la base del cuello que llamaban a ser probados. Sus pechos estaban muy bien formados y tenían el tamaño perfecto para resaltar en su esbelto cuerpo con esa piel de satín. Sus rizos castaños estaban desperdigados por la almohada en todas direcciones. Su flequillo se abría a derecha e izquierda revelando una frente que protegía todos los conocimientos de los dioses y de los magos y de los muggles y que aun así se empeñaban en aprender más. Una de sus manos rodeaba el cuello de la pelirroja para mantenerse cerca mientras que la otra descansaba con el dorso hacia arriba sobre el amplio edredón de aquella inmensa cama. Sus ojos despedían un calor ardiente que te consumía con ellos de no ser por aquella ternura que solo percibías si la mirabas fijamente.**

**Tal como Ginny lo hacía.**

**-Amm...- el sonido de duda provenía de la menor y provoco que su compañera retirara la mano que aun la tocaba y la miraba con una expresión de clara confusión. -Eh...- no sabía que debería hacer pues era cierto que se moría por estar a solas en una cama con la castaña pero no tenía ni gota de experiencia en el sexo.**

**Se llenó de miedo y se quedó sentada sobre las piernas de la mayor sin saber que hacer**

**¿Qué carajos esperaba Ginny? ¡Por qué simplemente no le quitaba el resto de la ropa y hacia lo que se supone que habían ido a hacer? Si a la menor se le ocurría decir que eso estaba mal ella estaba dispuesta a tomar la iniciativa, no pod...**

**Una risita**

**Una risa divertida provenía del lugar donde estaba la puerta y la sacó de su ensimismamiento.**

**Se incorporó rápidamente sobre sus hombros para toparse con otros ojos azules, grandes y profundos. Debajo de ellos había una nariz con unas cuantas pecas que precedían a unos labios finos que formaban una sonrisa divertida, lo que le confería una expresión poco lúcida al rostro. Tenía el cabello rubio y despeinado con unas cuantas plumas marrones atrapadas dentro de él. Había algo que parecían... ¿rábanos?, le estaban colgando de las orejas, como si fuesen pendientes. Tenía una piel pálida, le parecía bonita. Vestía el uniforme del colegio y aunque parecía de su edad era obvio que no pertenecía a su casa pues nunca la había visto, sin embargo estaba casi segura de que era menor pues jamás habían compartido clase alguna.**

**La desconocida le dedico una sonrisa sincera a Hermione y le hizo reaccionar, recordar dónde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo. Empujó a la pelirroja para poder zafarse ella y corrió hacia donde vio la ropa amontonada, con la cara más roja que un tomate y el corazón desbocado.**

**Ginny se levantó y dio media vuelta para ver lo que había roto su perfecta (o casi) noche con la castaña. Tenía un temor inmenso de hallar a alguien de su curso o peor, a alguien más y casi sintió alivio de ver a su amiga en la puerta.**

**-¡Luna!- la voz de Ginny estaba llena de sorpresa mientras movía la cabeza de Hermione a Luna y de regreso como tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica para que aquello realmente estuviese sucediendo.**

**En el fondo le estaba sumamente agradecida a la rubia porque después de besar a la castaña no tenía una idea clara de lo que haría a continuación y estaba 100% segura de que Hermione era virgen, al menos físicamente.**

**-Salvada por la campana- dijo la ojiazul, adivinando los pensamientos de la pelirroja. -Creo que debiste planearlo mejor Ginevra, tu amiga es un poco asustadiza- añadió con una cabezada que señalaba el sitio donde Hermione se hallaba temblando de miedo buscando su ropa. -Y creo que deberías pedirle a la sala que cuando estuvieses adentro nadie pueda entrar- finalizó formando de nuevo la sonrisa en su boca.**

**Ginny rio un poco con Luna, era maravilloso que todo lo tomara con tal filosofía y siempre logrando hacerla sonreír.**

**-Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez- le dijo y volteó a ver a la castaña para darse cuenta que se hallaba completamente vestida. La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro al fijar la vista en ojos los ojos marrones.**

**_Si las miradas mataran..._**

**-No habrá una próxima vez- escupió Hermione y salió de la habitación hecha una furia, sin esperar una respuesta e ignorando lo que sea que estaba gritando la pelirroja.**

**Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala común y subió rápidamente la escalinata hasta el dormitorio. Ni siquiera se quitó el uniforme, ya se había desvestido suficientes veces por este día. Se metió en la cama y lloró en silencio hasta quedarse dormida.**

**-¡No puedes hacerme esto!**

**Su rostro lleno de pecas, que brillaban intensamente por el coraje, estaba surcado de lágrimas saladas que le daban una expresión abatida. La hacían verse mucho mayor de lo que era y a la vez era como estar frente a un niño al que le prohíben tener a su juguete favorito. Pero no era así, ella ya no pensaba en Hermione como un juego o una distracción. En algún punto había acabo confundida respecto a lo que era culpa de las hormonas o algo que estaba más allá.**

**Tenía la mala costumbre de pensar todo el rato en ella, en las clases debía mirar fijamente a los profesores para tratar de concentrarse. Ni siquiera estaba completamente interesada en el Torneo de los Tres Magos que comenzaría algún día de ese mes. Pensaba en lugares dónde interceptarla y en modos de provocarla para que ella también pensara en la pelirroja.**

**Comenzaba a molestarle el hecho de que Ron y Harry no la dejaran ni a sol ni a sombra. Ver al moreno con ella (y de paso al metiche de su hermano) era como una patada en el estómago que la dejaba sin aire. El moreno era su amor platónico desde varios años atrás, a tal grado que incluso le había provocado no poder hacer otra cosa que gritar cada vez que lo veía y echarse a correr por no saber qué hacer. Pero ser cómplice con Hermione de cosas íntimas y profundas, tener una amiga con diferentes perspectivas (y una mente muy brillante) y que además la había ayudado a hablar con Harry estaba cambiando muchas cosas. No le daba muchas vueltas al asunto pues ella no entendía de eso, pero seguramente si alguien se enterara la llamarían loca.**

**Y ahora de pronto todo terminaba por el incidente sucedido en la sala del séptimo piso: le había explicado mil veces a Hermione que Luna era su mejor amiga y que nunca le diría nada a nadie; le había dicho que no debía tener miedo porque nadie sabía lo que sucedía.**

**Hablar a oídos sordos, dicen los muggles.**

**Se hallaban en la habitación del tercer piso (la que pertenecía Ginny y sus compañeras). La castaña miraba por la ventana hacia el campo de quidditch con los ojos fijos en el cielo, las manos entrelazadas en la espalda apenas moviéndose al respirar. La pelirroja miraba fijamente el cabello rizado y despeinado tratando de hacer que la dueña se volteara a verla, mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y tenía una postura tan rígida que pronto se convertiría en estatua.**

**-Pero, ¡si yo no estoy haciendo nada! Simplemente el juego termina aquí. Actuaremos como si nada hubiese pasado y nos trataremos lo más normal posible.- dijo dándose media vuelta para estar frente a la menor. -¡Se acabó!-finalizó con un voz potente que daba el tema por zanjado. Salió de la habitación y cerró dando un portazo tras de sí.**

**Entonces la pelirroja descruzó los brazos, se tiró en la cama a su izquierda y susurró con una sonrisa triunfante:**

**-No Hermione Jean Granger, esto apenas comienza.**

**Era un día precioso de finales de octubre, el sol se hallaba majestuoso en el horizonte, los árboles iban llenando el bosque prohibido con esos tonos de anaranjados a marrones, embelleciéndolo. Como bien les había advertido Dumbledore debían presentarse por la tarde en la entrada del castillo sin sus cosas para recibir a los visitantes. Se preguntaba cómo serían los chicos de otras escuelas de magia. Sabía que existían en diferentes países pues la magia no era exclusiva de determinado territorio como bien le había dicho su padre, pero no se imaginaba algo fuera de Hogwarts. Si pudiese hablar libremente con Hermione estaba segura que sabría más cosas de los otros colegios, pues los libros le contarían a su amiga acerca del mundo mágico.**

**Y es que estaba un poco harta de que su relación fuera tan normal, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, como si durante las últimas semanas no hubieran andado de hormonales calenturientas en todo lugar que se prestara para ello. Es de admirarse lo testaruda que llega a ser la castaña cuando se lo propone y ésta vez no era la excepción. Le hablaba como antes, cuando solo eran amigas, le contaba algunas cosas, aunque realmente ya no era tan abierta con ella: _ja, abierta; _acababa de pensar una guarrada.**

**Pero como bien se lo había dicho aunque la mayor no la hubiese escuchado, esto no iba a terminar tan rápido y tan fácil. Aún no estaba segura de tener sexo con ella en primera por seguir siendo virgen (o algo así) y temer lastimar a Herms, y luego porque muchas amistades en el mundo muggle se rompen por ello y ella no quería perder para siempre a su primera amiga. Una parte de su mente, corazón, alma o lo que sea le decía que quizá cuando eso sucediera ella también pudiera dejar el asunto por la paz y darse cuenta que en realidad solo era su capricho, que ambas solamente estaban pasado por una etapa en la que se deseaban mutuamente, como un exceso de convivencia. Seguramente era eso. O no.**

James estaba en el colegio al igual que Dominique y Louis, Rose y Hugo estaban en casa de los Granger, en Australia, mientras que Lily y Albus habían ido con su tío Dudley y su familia a hospedarse en Tottenham Court Road para distraerse un rato. Sin duda les hubiese gustado estar en el festejo de su abuelo pero todo se organizó para que exclusivamente los adultos se reunieran.

Flashback:

_La madriguera se hallaba vacía. Todos habían acordado llegar después de las 6 de la tarde, pues muchos trabajaban en el Ministerio y debían cumplir con su horario. Arthur y Molly se retrasarían a propósito pues el festejado no sabía nada de la celebración. Las únicas que habían llegado antes eran Hermione, que se había tomado el día libre en la oficina para ayudar a llegar a los niños con sus abuelos y Ginny, quien gozaba de unas merecidas vacaciones después una larga temporada._

_La de cabello castaño se hallaba recostada con los ojos cerrados sobre una cama cubierta de un edredón blanco que tenía snitchs doradas estampadas por todos lados, quizá recuerdo de los tiempos de Harry como buscador del equipo de quidditch de Griffyndor o adquisición por el trabajo de buscadora de Ginny en las Holyhead Harpies. Tenía los brazos cruzados encima del estómago y la cabeza descansaba en las piernas de su amiga. Vestía unos sencillos jeans deslavados y una camisa a cuadros rojos y blancos que lograban destacarle la bella figura. Llevaba el pelo suelto, lacio y despeinado. Sus pies estaban descalzos y sus tenis reposaban en el piso junto a la cama._

_La pelirroja le acariciaba el cabello en un gesto cariñoso, como cuando acudía a ella llorando por el temor que le incitaba su embarazo de Rose o sus ahora recurrentes ataques de pánico porque en unos meses su hija iría a Hogwarts. Siempre que ocurría algo así la que en algún tiempo fuese Weasley solo le acariciaba el cabello y le daba buenos argumentos que la tranquilizaban, eso hasta que nuevas dudas la asaltaran, pero tenía respuestas para todo. Ginny vestía unos vaqueros oscuros y una blusa beige de tirantes. Calzaba unas sandalias de color madera y tenía la mirada fija en el dedo que recorría los cabellos oscuros._

_-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos por primera vez a la Sala de los Menesteres… solo tú y yo?- recitaba Hermione evocando sus recuerdos de aquel día._

_Hermione abrió los ojos y clavo su mirada en los ojos marrones, ambas no pudieron reprimir una sonora carcajada al recordar ese momento de total imprudencia que fue interrumpido oportunamente. Poco a poco se fueron controlando hasta que fueron capaces de hablar_

_-¡Pero claro!- decía la menor entre risas, -si fue uno de los momentos más aterradores de mi vida- tembló teatralmente mientras seguía riendo. La castaña volvió a prorrumpir en carcajadas._

_-¡Miedo! No lo puedo creer. ¿No que te las dabas de ser objeto de deseo por mí?-añadió sin dejar de reír. –¡Y ahora me vienes a confesar que tenías miedo!- le dijo burlándose del color que había adquirido el rostro de la pelirroja. –Y bueno, señora Potter- su voz había perdido todo rastro de broma para intentar mostrar seriedad ante tal mención, -se puede saber ¿de qué carajos tenía usted miedo?- preguntó clavando la vista otra vez en la mirada traviesa de la menor._

_Ginny se acomodó en su asiento, imitando el intento de seriedad de Hermione._

_-Pues vera, señora Weasley. Resulta que éramos vírgenes y honestamente no tenía idea que como empezar- y añadió con una sonrisa provocativa, -no todos nacimos siendo unos pervertidos, como usted comprenderá- concluyó otra vez partiéndose de risa._

_Ambas rieron un rato hasta que por fin la castaña dijo:_

_-Perdón si te lastimé en algún momento- su tono había pasado de feliz a sombrío, volvía a cerrar los ojos como reafirmando su disculpa._

_-No te preocupes, fuimos nuestro primer amor- le respondió la pelirroja depositando un beso en la cabellera marrón, -y creo que eso nos hace especialmente cercanas… cuñada- y volvió a reír, como cuando eran niñas estudiantes y se la pasaban riendo en esa misma casa._

_Bajo ese mismo techo. _

_Entre las mismas paredes._

_Detrás de una de las cuales se hallaba un rostro pecoso con larga nariz y cabellera roja que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. _

_Mudo. _

_Sin poder decir palabra. _

_Comprendiendo._

_Que Hermione había sido de alguien más antes que suya._


	5. Celos

**Hola!**  
Gracias por todas sus lecturas, se siente bien.  
_AnamaGranger_ y _veintitres_, gracias por el follow  
_Darkari_ gracias por el favorite.  
_karean:_ no te preocupes, esto apenas va empezando, gracias por seguir esta historia y que te guste  
_NinaLi_ espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado

**Sonó el timbre 30 minutos antes de terminar su clase de Herbología, salieron del invernadero 3 rumbo al castillo, tenían que dejar sus cosas en los dormitorios y bajar a las amplias puertas de roble para darle la bienvenida a los extranjeros. Como todos los alumnos debían ir a sus respectivas salas comunes, era ahí donde iniciaría su plan (del cual aún no tenía elaborado nada, pero era emocionante pensar que ya estaba todo calculado) para lograr que Hermione la volviera a besar. Por el momento se conformaba con eso.**

**Llegó a la sala común, que en ese momento recibía a todos los alumnos de la casa, para buscar una castaña cabellera, una esbelta figura y unos ojos oscuros que le evadieran la mirada. No los encontró lo suficientemente rápido. La castaña se dirigía a la salida escoltando a su fiel amigo moreno junto a Ron, mientras que la pelirroja aún tenía que subir a dejar sus cosas y con el gentío de ahí sin duda tardaría demasiado para alcanzarla. Decidió que no sería en ese momento. Se fue al dormitorio donde aventó la mochila en la cama y regresó con el resto de los alumnos a la entrada.**

**Y vaya sorpresas que se llevó en el banquete. En primer lugar vio algo que le pareció lo más maravilloso del mundo.**

**¡Hermione estaba celosa!**

**Se veía especialmente linda con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido como tratando de disimularlo, sus labios en una fina línea recta y los ojos entornados mirando a ningún lugar en específico. Deseaba que ella fuese la culpable pero desgraciadamente era por Ronald, quien se acababa de fijar en una chica de Beauxbatons y casi babeaba cuando se acercó a pedirle el resto de la bullabesa que quedaba en la mesa de Griffyndor. La susodicha (rubia y francesa) era bonita pero no competía con su castaña favorita, ni de lejos. Solo un tonto elegiría a una chica tan superficial para algo serio cuando era obvio que únicamente le importaban las apariencias.**

**A la mayor parte del discurso de Dumbledore respecto al Torneo no le hizo mucho caso, excepto cuando todo mundo se puso a protestar contra el señor Crouch por el límite de edad permitido: honestamente deberían agradecerle si no fuesen todos tan testarudos, lo hacían para evitar muertes de magos inexpertos.**

**La segunda cosa sorprendente fue que Hermione volvía a sostenerle la mirada. Estaba sentada del otro lado de la frente a la pelirroja. La mirada era enigmática, trataba de ser casual y un poco fría pero a la vez se esforzaba en que aparecieran llamas de deseo en sus ojos. Esa chica era lo suficientemente indecisa. Pero no podía desperdiciar un regalo como éste, así que le dirigió una mirada amistosa y una sonrisa tierna y muy sincera. Cero provocaciones y ni una gota de insinuación. Si Hermione podía fingir, entonces ella también.**

**_¿Qué clase de plan es este Ginevra? ¿Uno suicida? ¿Jugar a ser amigas es buena idea? Mira, mejor ponle más atención al discurso que pronto acabará y será buen tema de conversación con ella, seguro que querrá discutir por Ronald._**

**Debía mantenerse tranquila y controlar sus impulsos carnales porque no podía volver a perder la confianza de la castaña. Esto podría tener una solución sana y pacífica, que no requiriese medidas desesperadas. Tal vez.**

**Los días transcurrieron con todo el escándalo de Harry: el hecho de que Ron no le hablase y el drama respecto al Torneo de los Tres Magos, Hermione andaba de un lado para otro sin prestarles mucha atención a los demás, hecho que no le parecía nada bueno a cierta pelirroja. A Ginny le carcomía las entrañas la mirada que le lanzaba el tonto de Krum y el modo nada discreto en el que trataba de seguirla a todos lados.**

**-No sé cómo te cae tan bien- le decía a su hermano durante el desayuno de aquel día. Ni el moreno o la castaña habían bajado aún a desayunar. –Se nota que es un engreído y la fama se le subió a la cabeza- finalizó Ginny con una arruga muy pronunciada en la frente mientras sostenía con excesiva fuerza la cuchara en su mano.**

**-¿De quién hablamos?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad metiéndose un trozo de pastel de calabaza en la boca. Ginny dio una cabezada agresiva en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin, al lugar dónde el buscador profesional de quidditch más joven del mundo admiraba todos los alimentos que llenaban la mesa. – ¿Él? ¡Pero si es Viktor Krum! Lo viste en los mundiales, sabes que es increíble- finalizó con el entusiasmo impregnado en la voz. La pelirroja bufó ante la cara de fascinación que tenía su hermano al hablar del búlgaro. – ¿Y a ti por qué te cae mal?- inquirió el mayor al ver la mueca de asco de su hermanita.**

**-Por nada- dijo con desdén, -¿sabes qué? Ya no tengo hambre- acto seguido soltó la cuchara, se levantó de la mesa y se fue dando fuertes y furiosos pisotones, dejando confundido a su hermano.**

**El hecho de que los chicos no se hablaran era un gran problema, pues Hermione no se sentía a gusto estando solamente con uno de ellos a la vez, además de que el moreno podía llegar a ser tan cabezón como el pelirrojo y arreglar las cosas cada vez era más difícil.**

**Habría dado lo que fuera por estar con Ginny y zafarse del pleito de esos dos, pero no era muy conveniente pues temía que la pelirroja malinterpretase las cosas y volviesen a hacer travesuras juntas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sin duda hacer travesuras con su amiga era lo que más deseaba.**

**El tiempo libre de la castaña era muy poco, pues además tenía que hacer más insignias de la P.E.D.D.O. lo pasaba ayudando (y animando) a Harry para la primera prueba del torneo, que estaba a una semana de realizarse. Durante la visita a Hogsmeade de ese sábado vio a Ginny entablar conversación con algunos Ravenclaw de su curso, entre ellos _Lunática _Lovegood. Quizá fue un poco enfermo pero había espiado un poco a esa chica, por lo sucedido semanas atrás. Decir que le parecía extraña era poco, muy poco. Creía en demasiadas fantasías, aseguraba que veía cosas desconocidas y sobre todo y lo que más le molestaba: siempre que podía se pegaba a Ginny yendo con ella a todos lados, como si la pelirroja no pudiese hacerlo sola. Afortunadamente no era muy a menudo, porque eran de casa distintas, pero aun así no lo soportaba. ¿_Es que esa chica no tiene más amigos? _ Desvió la vista de ellas y siguió hablando con Harry. Una chica de sexto se la quedó viendo con extrañeza, pues como el moreno iba cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad, parecía que ella hablaba sola.**

**Dos días antes de la primera prueba Hermione tomó una decisión: debía predicar con el ejemplo. No podía exigirles a los chicos que se hablaran si ella no aclaraba las cosas con la pelirroja. Bajo corriendo a desayunar para poder hablar con Ginny antes de que llegaran sus amigos. Desde la entrada del comedor la vio sentada a la mesa de Gryffindor con un trozo de tarta en la mano y una mirada anhelante en los ojos. Avanzó con paso decidido hacía ella y se sentó a su lado.**

**-Hola- dijo la castaña con un tono alegre mientras se servía hojuelas de avena en su plato.**

**Había muy pocos alumnos en el comedor por ser domingo y lo habitual era que bajasen a desayunar tarde.**

**-Hola- el rostro de la pelirroja no podía mostrar más felicidad que en aquel momento. –¿Qué t…?**

**-Oye- la interrumpió la mayor, -necesito que podamos ser amigas.**

**Había sido directa y esperaba respuesta de la menor mirándola fijamente a los ojos esperando a que terminara su bocado. No añadió nada más, esperaba que con eso fuese suficiente. Finalmente Ginny habló.**

**-Sí, yo también te iba a pedir algo similar- le sonrió la pelirroja con un dejo de complicidad. –Creo que a pesar de todo podemos ser amigas- dijo volteando a ver su taza con chocolate, -¿pero deberíamos dejar algunas cosas claras, no?- inquirió volviendo a mirar directamente los ojos de la castaña.**

**-Sí, debemos hacerlo- acepto Hermione bajando la cabeza hacia su plato y jugando con el cereal, -pero por ahora no puedo pensar mucho en eso, no sé lo que me pasa contigo, lo que siento… No lo sé –empezó a hablar rápido, las palabras salían sin permiso, -no estoy segura de lo que pretendía aquel día, no sé qué me pasa cuando te veo con… ella… -Su cara empezó a tornarse rosada por el coraje, de repente se sentía furiosa al pensar en la rubia. Ginny abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante el segundo ataque de celos que le veía a la castaña, pero la dejó continuar sin comentar nada. –Pero mira, tú eres mi amiga y quiero conservar eso hasta que sepa exactamente las cosas. ¿De acuerdo?- y le tendió una mano a la menor.**

**Ginny ignoró la mano de Hermione y la abrazó mientras una amplia sonrisa iluminaba por completo su rostro. La castaña le devolvió el abrazo de una manera muy fuerte. Era un momento perfecto, en el que percibía el suave aroma a flores silvestres de la cabellera roja. Sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la menor mientras a ella unos le rodeaban los hombros.**

**-Muy bien- dijo Ginny deshaciendo el agarre, -seremos amigas.**

**Y continuaron desayunando, ambas con una alegría perceptible a distancia.**

**Cuando finalmente la primera prueba quedó atrás y los muchachos volvían a ser amigos, el nuevo tema de cotilleo en los pasillos era el Baile de Navidad.**

**No podía pasar por un pasillo sin pensar en el baile y lo más importante, con quién iria. A pesar de tener ganas de ir no se le antojaba que ningún chico la llevara. Solo quería ir con una persona y eso la perturbaba. Debía hacer a un lado ese sentimiento de necesidad para con Ginny, pues lo suyo no podría ser. Nunca sería y debía rendirse respecto a ello.**

**Ir a la biblioteca estaba fastidiándole bastante, el jugador búlgaro aparecía siempre que ella quería un momento a solas. Y realmente él no era el problema, pues se sentaba y leía en silencio. No, el verdadero problema era el "club de fans de Viktor Krum" que se ponían a espiarlo y chismorrear alrededor de él. No podía encontrar paz para estudiar sus clases y volver a repasar apuntes.**

**Si la cosa no mejoraba estaba dispuesta a irse a leer al lago, a la torre de astronomía o incluso pedirle permiso a Dumbledore para poder estar en su despacho, cualquier lugar donde pudiese concentrarse a gusto en su lectura.**

**Ese día fue a la biblioteca con la única intención de sacar un libro e irse a leer a cualquier otro lado donde no estuviese escuchando los murmullos de niñas tontas. Fue hacia el estante correspondiente a _Numerología y Gramática _ya que no tenía idea de donde estaba el suyo, iba a alzar la mano para tomarlo cuando una mano grande se le adelanto y le acercó el libro. Se giró para agradecer a aquel muchacho (a nadie más podía pertenecerle aquella gran mano) y se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que Krum.**

**Él le dirigió una sonrisa y ella elevó las comisuras como toda respuesta.**

**-Gracias- le dijo y trató de salir de su camino, las fans no tardarían en aparecer.**

**-¿Err-mio-on?- dijo el búlgaro a Hermione con su acento extranjero, evitando que se fuera. Vestía su túnica roja y le sacaba poco menos de una cabeza a la castaña.**

**-Es Her-mio-ne- dijo la aludida despacio para que Krum lo pronunciara correctamente. Le intrigaba que supiera quién era ella, quizás Harry se lo había dicho.**

**-Perrdona, no me acostummbrro- añadió a modo de disculpa. Le tendió la diestra con mucha cuadratura. –Soy Viktor, Viktor Krum.**

**Hermione también lo saludó, sonriendo ante el formalismo del buscador.**

**-Sé quién eres, demasiada fama te precede- bromeo la de ojos avellana.**

**-¿Perrdona?- Viktor no entendía la sonrisa de Hermione, pero le dio igual y sonrió con ella.**

**-No importa- dijo la castaña, -¿te gusta leer?- era una pregunta que le carcomía a Hermione, no entendía como es que alguien tan famoso y toda la cosa leyera tanto, le parecía más que increíble. La gente famosa suele hacer cosas tontas.**

**Viktor de inmediato desvió la vista hacia los libros, como si fueran algo nuevo para él y nunca hubiese estado frente a estantes llenos de ellos.**

**-Sí, un poco, crreo- contestó avergonzado, como si lo hubiesen pillado en una travesura. –A ti te encanta- no le estaba preguntando.**

**-Ya lo creo- le contestó la menor. –Bueno, debo irme. Es hora de comer y muero de hambre- le dijo mientras se separaba y comenzaba a caminar, era una excusa muy pobre pero contaba con que le sirviera. No le apetecía nada entablar una conversación con un jugador internacional. –¿Tu no irás a comer?- le preguntó volviéndose para mirarlo.**

**Él la seguía a dos pasos de distancia con su andar torpe y desgarbado. Asintió como respuesta y se concentraba en su siguiente pregunta. Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa de que fuera detrás de ella.**

**-¿Te imporrta si caminamos juntos?-dijo 7 pasos más adelante.**

**Hermione levantó los hombros, sin darle importancia cuando era obvio que lo último que deseaba era que el comedor entero la viera entrar junto al campeón de Durmstrang. Ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones como para añadirse un montón de enemigas que le hicieran la vida imposible. Viktor acortó la distancia y camino a su lado hasta llegar a la entrada al comedor, donde le cedió el paso y le sonrió mientras le decía un _nos vemos luego_ como toda despedida, dirigiéndose a la mesa de Slytherin.**

**La Weasley los había visto por el vestíbulo y ahora estaba que echaba chispas. Afortunadamente no era metamorfomaga, o su cabellera pudiese haber prendido fuego en ese instante.**

Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero sus comentarios si algo no les gusta o si les ha encantado.

Besos!


	6. Deseo (Primera Parte)

**Gracias Neya Aeryn por el follow**

-¿Y qué quería Krum?- preguntó la pelirroja tratando de ocultar (con pésimos resultados) su molestia.

Hermione tenía salchichas en la boca por lo que no contestó de inmediato. Abrió los ojos con la sorpresa de enterarse que su amiga la había visto caminando con Krum hacía el Gran Comedor. Tragó ruidosamente y bebió de su vaso un sorbo de jugo de calabaza mientras pensaba cuidadosamente su respuesta.

-No lo sé, se puso a caminar junto a mí- respondió la mayor sin despegar la vista de su plato. Podía sentir que la atmósfera se relajaba ante su respuesta.

-Ah, me preguntaba por qué te dirigía la palabra, creí que quería preguntarte algo sobre Harry- mintió la menor mientras se servía chuletas de cerdo y papas asadas.

De súbito Hermione soltó sus cubiertos que hicieron estrépito al caer sobre el plato. Ginny se volteó para mirar que había sucedido y se encontró con la mirada enfurecida de la castaña que la taladraba con mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué di…?

-Eso es lo que crees- la interrumpió la mayor, -que Krum solo se me acercaría para preguntarme acerca de Harry, ¿no?- sus ojos se estaban entrecerrando cada vez más, sus orejas comenzaban a adquirir el tono de un tomate, -que no soy lo suficientemente interesante por mi cuenta, ¿no es eso lo que quisiste decir?

_¿Acaso ésta chica se relaja alguna vez? _Ginny no podía creer que Hermione fuese tan testaruda, que su mente trabajara a mil por hora en ocasiones como esa resultaba más perjudicial que benéfico.

Ambas se miraban a los ojos sin hacerle caso a la comida. Los avellana se mostraban enfurecidos y tenían una cierta humedad, los marrones estaban sorprendidos.

-Pero, ¡¿qué dices?!- soltó la pelirroja, -¿cómo es que siempre tergiversas lo que digo para encontrar algo malo?

-¿Qué yo siempre…?- Hermione se detuvo a mitad de la pregunta porque algo la acababa de sorprender. –¿Acabas de decir "tergiversar"?- toda su furia se había esfumado, mostrándose ahora completamente curiosa ante su descubrimiento.

-Pues sí- contesto Ginny con cierto temor, temiendo que alguna de sus palabras detonara otro ataque de ira por parte de su amiga.

-Vaya, ahora sí me has sorprendido- comentó la castaña mientras regresaba la vista a su plato y tomaba otro trago de su jugo.

Ginny iba a replicarle algo pero se detuvo, las cosas ya estaban bien y no quería enojarse con su castaña amiga, así que siguió comiendo.

Llegaron Ron y Harry y se sentaron frente a ellas, el pelirrojo como siempre se llenó el plato hasta el tope y comenzó a devorar, o debería decir tragarlo todo. Se enzarzaron en una conversación acerca de lo que imaginaban sería la segunda prueba mientras comían. Pero la menor no les prestaba mucha atención, la tenía ahí a su lado, lamiendo su labio superior, ella, la que seguía apareciendo en sus fantasías.

Y sin pensar en lo que podría pasar después comenzó a deslizar la mano más próxima a la castaña por su pierna, encima de su túnica. Ni cuidaba ni le importaba que alguien la viera. La aludida no dio señales de darse cuenta. Enojada, la pelirroja seguía comiendo, mientras ahora deslizaba su mano por debajo de la túnica de la castaña con suavidad porque no quería que su amiga se diese cuenta y se alejara. Toco la pierna de Hermione por la parte interna, quien se estremeció de inmediato y en un acto reflejo abrió ligeramente las piernas y cerró los ojos, olvidando que estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

No duraría más tiempo. Ahora o nunca. Ascendió de sopetón por sobre la pierna y rozó con el dedo corazón la intimidad de la mayor, de ida y de regreso, solo una vez… y retiró la mano rápidamente. A la de ojos miel se le cayó el tenedor al piso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el moreno, pues un gemido rebelde había escapado de los labios de la castaña. – ¿Estás bien?- Harry estaba preocupado y no era para menos.

Hermione tenía la cara contraída, los ojos profundamente cerrados, las mejillas coloradas y cierta humedad en la entrepierna. Un segundo después había abierto los ojos y con ellos miraba de reojo a la pelirroja sin saber si debía enfadarse o hacer como que nada había pasado.

Ginny tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y por más que trataba de ocultarla ésta se empeñaba por delatarla. Sacó la mano de debajo de la mesa y al darse cuenta que la castaña la miraba lamió el dedo con el que la había tocado y le dio un pequeño mordisco mientras le lanzaba una mirada seductora a su "amiga".

-¿Hermione?- volvió a cuestionar Harry pues su amiga estaba a punto de babear.

-Amm… - la castaña trató de despejar la mente. –Terminé, iré por mis cosas.

Se levantó un poco y volvió a sentarse. Las piernas aún le temblaban por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ginny soltó una risita al darse cuenta pero no dijo nada. Hermione reunió todas sus fuerzas y volvió a levantarse, esta vez para salir por fin.

–Los veré luego- les gritó- y se fue con paso decidido a la biblioteca, sin siquiera mirar a la pelirroja que reía en ese momento.

_¡Te odio Ginn!_

_¿Por qué, maldita sea, tuvo que hacer aquello? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Y ¿qué se supone que significaba?_

Hermione no se lo iba a perdonar. O no, esta vez había ido muuuuy lejos

Por la tarde Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Lee y Harry se pusieron a jugar al quidditch tres a tres en el estadio a pesar del frío. Usaban viejas túnicas de jugadores ya graduados del equipo de Gryffindor. La quaffle se movía tan rápido que Harry agradecía no tener a ninguno de ellos como rivales en otra casa.

La pelirroja aún reía cada que recordaba el hecho de haberle metido mano a su castaña amiga. Había sido de lo más genial, pero sin duda lo iba a pagar caro. Ella creía que había sido tan grave, a fin de cuentas Hermione tampoco había hecho algo para detenerla a pesar de darse cuenta.

-¡Falta!- gritó el chico de gafas volando encima de todos los demás, -no puedes darles zapes a los cazadores- le dijo a Fred después de observar cómo le daba con la mano a Ronald en la nuca.

-¡No!- contestó Fred, -no es falta si él me ha pegado más de diez veces- justificó y salió volando para robar la pelota.

-Ginny, puedes venir- a voz en grito una muchacha de castaña y enmarañada cabellera, ojos marrones y cuerpo esbelto llamaba a la pelirroja desde la salida de los vestidores. -Por favor- suplicó la muchacha ante la mirada incrédula de su amiga.

Todos habían detenido el juego en cuanto oyeron la voz de Hermione. Se mantenían sobre las escobas observando estupefactos la vestimenta de su amiga.

-Pero, ¿qué haces vestida así?- le gritó el menor de los Weasley abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. Descendió un poco en dirección a la castaña solo para corroborar que sus ojos no lo engañaban.

La aludida no le contestó ni se inmutó, parecía que no lo hubiese escuchado, sus ojos seguían clavados en la única chica montada en una escoba

La pelirroja fue dubitativa hasta el suelo, desmontó la escoba y caminó insegura hacia los vestidores. Lo que más le sorprendió de Hermione (al igual que al resto) fue sin duda su atuendo. Camiseta, jeans deslavados, tenis y una sudadera con capucha. Parecía que se había despeinado el cabello a propósito y notaba las agujetas de los tenis desabrochadas.

-Amm…- dijo incomoda la menor, no sabía que decir.

-Vamos- dijo Hermione dando media vuelta y metiéndose al vestidor, lo atravesó limpiamente y salió del otro lado. Ginny no sabía porque no volteaba a verla: o no le importaba o estaba muy segura que la seguiría a donde quiera que fuese. _¡Maldita seguridad la tuya Hermione!_

Se dirigieron al castillo con paso apresurado. La mayor no saludó a nadie durante el trayecto. Iba con la vista fija al frente. ¿_Estará parpadeando?_ La menor se divertía de lo lindo observando el comportamiento de su amiga y al igual que ella no pelaba a cualquiera que le hablara. Llegaron a la Torre de Gryffindor. Antes de que la señora gorda se lo pidiera la castaña dijo «Luces de colores» y el retrato se abrió para dejarlas entrar en la sala común. Como era sábado algunos sillones estaban ocupados por alumnos de primero que veían con asombro el invento de los gemelos Weasley: varitas de broma.

Los pasos de las dos chicas ignoraron el bullicio junto al fuego y subieron al dormitorio de la mayor que se hallaba vacío. La luz grisácea del cielo nublado que se colaba por la ventana hacía brillar tenuemente la gran manta roja bordada con un león de hilo dorado que se hallaba en techo de la habitación.

Hermione sacó su varita del pantalón, la dirigió a su propia cama y musitó «_strepitu nullu» _después se dirigió a la puerta, donde conjuró_ «colloportus»_ y_ «anti-intruder jinx» _haciendo aparecer una niebla en la puerta. Sonreía al observar que los había llevado a cabo con éxito.

Ginny solamente la observaba sentada en la cama perteneciente a Lavender, que tenía muchísimos libros en la cabecera con títulos como _Predecir lo impredecible: protégete de los fallos y accidentes_, _Augurios de muerte: qué hacer cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor _y _Cuando el destino es adverso. _

-¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?- sacó por fin la pelirroja, los títulos que acababa de leer la habían revuelto el estómago y quería otra cosa en la que pensar y, bueno vale, también le intrigaba saber que carajos quería Herms.

Cuando la castaña la escuchó y dio media vuelta para que sus miradas se cruzaran, la pelirroja se agarró fuertemente a la cama. Era como ver otra vez aquel colacuerno húngaro furioso de que le hubiesen quitado su huevo. Ahora entendía por qué había puesto tantos conjuros, seguramente la mataría ahí mismo por lo que le hizo en el gran comedor y no quería que nadie se enterase. La menor tragó saliva audiblemente mientras la mayor caminaba hacia ella con pasos lentos y un tanto provocativos.

Hermione se acercó a la pelirroja, inclino su cuerpo hacia el de la otra y susurró muy cerca del rostro de la menor, apuntando con su varita a pecho de su amiga:

-Estás muerta.

**Espero vuestros reviews :P**


	7. Deseo (Segunda Parte)

**Somerhalder701: Muchas gracias, espero disfrutes este capítulo**

**run9: Ya voy, ya voy jajaja trataré de actualizar más seguido. Saludos.**

**Gracias Thestral212 por el follow.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Estás muerta- fue una declaración, no una amenaza.

Los peores temores de Ginny se iban a hacer realidad, pero estar en la casa de los valientes no te permitía morir sentada en una cama sin dar pelea. Así que se puso de pie para quedar a la altura de la castaña, sacó su varita del tobillo y trató de pararse derecha. Le temblaban las piernas, quizá por tener a una chica tan sexy hablándole tan cerca y aturdiéndola con su aroma, ¿cómo le iba a ganar a la mejor bruja de su generación? Por suerte aún llevaba la túnica de quidditch, quizás eso retrasara algún hechizo…

No tuvo de tiempo de pensar en nada más, Hermione había dejado la varita en la cama y acortado la distancia entre sus rostros posando sus labios en los de la pelirroja, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. E inmediatamente y contra todo sentido de supervivencia Ginny correspondió el beso, cerrando a su vez los ojos para disfrutar ese perfecto momento, dejando escapar la varita de sus dedos. Los brazos de la castaña se ciñeron en torno a la cintura de la pelirroja, juntando sus cuerpos y aumentando el calor, mientras que los brazos de la menor rodearon el cuello de la mayor tratando de que sus bocas estuviesen más cerca. Como si fuese posible.

Hermione recorrió con su lengua los labios de la pelirroja, pidiendo un permiso que no le fue negado e introdujo la lengua dentro de la boca de Ginny, que soltó un gruñido ahogado. Los labios de Ginny comenzaron a descender rumbo al cuello de la castaña pero una mano la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?- le dijo en tono divertido la mayor, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro escrutando el rostro lleno de pecas que la miraba con sorpresa. –Creo que te dije que estabas muerta, no que esto era un premio.

Ahora una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de coloradas mejillas y cabello rojo. Si ese era el juego era mejor que un premio. Solo tenía que portarse bien y sin duda saldría más que feliz de aquella habitación.

_Oh no, la habitación…_ Su rostro se crispo al pensar en la enorme desventaja que tenía respecto a todo y le entró miedo. Debió reflejarlo en el rostro, porque la sonrisa de Hermione se hizo más pronunciada.

-Estabas provocando al dragón, ¿no? Pues aquí vienen los colmillos.

Y le atacó la boca con furia, dándole pequeños mordiscos en los labios aún hinchados por jugar en el aire helado. Tomó las caderas de la pelirroja y las juntó dolorosamente con las suyas, buscando un poco de fricción.

Ginny se dejaba hacer procurando no hacer demasiado ruido, para evitar represalias. Sus manos estaban en la espalda de la castaña tratando de no moverse, pero era imposible. Empezó a recorrerla a lo largo con caricias continuas y prolongadas, mientras su lengua se batía en un duelo delicioso y ardiente con la de la mayor.

Hermione dio dos pasos hacia atrás, para quedar al lado de su propia cama, jalando a Ginny con ella para no despegarse ni un centímetro. Soltó a la pelirroja y con un rápido movimiento la tiró sobre su cama, provocando que los cojines que se hallaban en ella saliesen volando en todas direcciones.

La oscuridad se iba apoderando poco a poco de la habitación, así como la humedad de la ropa interior de ambas. Hermione se posicionó a cuatro patas encima de Ginny con una pierna entre las de la pelirroja, quien tenía los brazos extendidos a ambos lados, y le comenzó a besar el cuello descendiendo poco a poco hasta la base del mismo provocándole a la pelirroja espasmos de placer. Una de las manos de la menor comenzó a ascender hacía la enmarañada cabellera mientras la otra se metía debajo de la camiseta de la castaña encontrándose con una piel ardiente y muy suave. Hermione comenzó a hacer fricción en la entrepierna de la pelirroja y actuando como un espejo Ginny la imitó. Las respiraciones de ambas se empezaron a entrecortar por la estimulación

-Esto… empieza… a…-decía la castaña entre jadeos y pequeños gemidos, se irguió y colocó ambas piernas a los lados de la menor. En un parpadeo se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta, para quedar solo con el sujetador. –Sí, esto está mucho mejor…- la pelirroja notaba lo mojada que estaba Hermione encima suyo y se mordía el labio inferior con impaciencia, lo que aumentaba la excitación de la castaña. –Ah, sí. Mucho mejor- completó la mayor antes de volver a atacarle la boca a Ginny.

Se quitó de encima de la pelirroja y se posiciono debajo de ella. Ginny seguía sin decir palabra pues todo aquello era demasiado perfecto para estar sucediendo. Colocó sus piernas como lo acababa de hacer la castaña y notó que su propia humedad traspasaba su pantalón.

-Bueno, ahora quiero las cosas un poco más parejas- susurro Hermione mientras le quitaba a la pelirroja la túnica, la camisa que llevaba debajo y el sujetador. Desabrocho el botón del pantalón y bajo la cremallera despacio, muy despacio, con los ojos fijos en el rostro torturado de la menor y su respiración sumamente agitada.

Se detuvo bruscamente y tomó a Ginny por el cuello besándola apasionadamente… Pero sus brazos se iban aflojando… Estaban cayendo a la cama… Una mano se posaba en su abdomen desnudo provocándole descargas eléctricas por toda la columna… Otra mano recorría su cuello haciéndola soltar un suspiro tras otro…

Ahora la pelirroja recorría el cuello de la castaña descendiendo, lamiendo con suavidad, dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso por los valles de la mayor finalizando en su estómago. Sus manos se hallaban en el borde de los jeans jugueteando con ellos. Finalmente le desabrocho el pantalón y lo fue deslizando hacia abajo lenta y tortuosamente mientras acariciaba a su paso las blancas piernas de Hermione, haciéndola gemir audiblemente hasta lograr deshacerse de la prenda.

La castaña tenía la espalda ligeramente rígida y sus manos cogían fuertemente el edredón que tenía debajo. Notaba como Ginny le besaba las piernas separándolas, ascendiendo a su intimidad mientras con las manos le desabrochaba el sujetador y finalmente se lo quitaba.

La pelirroja subió aún más y tomo uno de los pezones de Hermione entre los dientes, apretándolo lo suficiente para que la castaña ahogase un gemido y después lo lamió con suavidad. Con una mano estimulaba el otro seno de la mayor quien iba perdiendo el control de sí misma, la otra mano la introdujo por dentro de su ropa interior y comenzó a masajear el centro de la castaña, quien de inmediato soltó un gemido que llenó la habitación.

Las manos de Hermione no sabían qué hacer con tanto placer, así que comenzaron a descargarse con fuertes caricias en la espalda pecosa de su amiga. Poco a poco se iba aferrando más y más a ella…

-Ginny… por favor…- rogó la castaña entre suspiros.

Ginny sonrió y comenzó a besar el interior de las piernas de Hermione mientras le masajeaba el pecho con ambas manos, haciéndola estremecer y pedir «_más…» _pero no llegó a tocar la intimidad de su amiga, lo cual empezaba a frustrar a la mayor.

-Dime que quieres que lo haga- susurró Ginny contra el estómago de tersa piel, -porque si no lo haces te juro que…

-Por favor…- volvió a rogar la castaña entre fuertes jadeos, -no te detengas ahora…

-No podría- respondió la pelirroja en un susurro grave y sensual, luego ascendió hasta la oreja de Hermione y musitó en su oído: -no sabes lo mojada que estás…- y le mordió el lóbulo, provocándole otro gemido a la castaña.

-Dentro - dijo en un suspiro la mayor.

Con eso Ginny tuvo suficiente, casi le arranco la única prenda que le quedaba a la castaña e introdujo la lengua en la intimidad de la mayor, probando el delicioso sabor salado de sus jugos, haciéndola sufrir con un ritmo lento…

-Más- gimió Hermione

Ginny introdujo un dedo en la cavidad de la castaña para acompañar a la lengua y comenzó a dar arremetidas más violentas…

-Más… Ginny…- Hermione se corrió y soltó un grito tan fuerte que Gran Bretaña entera lo hubiese escuchado…

La castaña abrió los ojos y vio como la pelirroja lamia sensualmente el dedo que había introducido en ella. La tomó por el cuello y la hizo recostarse encima de ella mientras se volvían a besar, comenzando con un beso tierno y terminando con las respiraciones agitadas.

-No tienes idea de lo bien que sabes- dijo Ginny contra los labios de su castaña.

-Mmm…

La castaña se levantó rápidamente y cogió su varita de la cama de Lavender, apuntó hacia la pelirroja y de inmediato ésta se vio atada a los postes de la cama de manos y pies.

Los ojos de Ginny no mostraban miedo, al contrario, estaba más que dispuesta a aquello, por fin lo viviría en la vida real y no en otro de sus sueños.

Hermione se tumbó encima de ella comenzó por besarle el cuello, después el abdomen y detenerse en su cadera. La pelirroja aún tenía puesto su pantalón, así que lo deslizó un poco y beso por encima de su ropa interior, luego lo bajo más y beso el interior de las piernas de la menor, finalmente quitó el resto de la prenda y acarició en su totalidad las piernas de la pelirroja, provocándole muchos suspiros contenidos.

Después le quitó la ropa interior con suavidad acariciándolo todo a su paso, mientras le besaba el contorno de los pequeños pechos. Ginny tenía la respiración demasiado agitada, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las mejillas coloradas.

-Bueno- dijo cuando terminó de desnudarla, -que duermas bien.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sobresaltada mientras la castaña se bajaba de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse. Una sonrisa cruel estaba muy bien marcada en su rostro.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grito Ginny tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras sin éxito.

-Te dije que esto no era un premio, al menos para ti- y le sonrió con suficiencia antes de ponerse a deshacer los encantamientos que había hecho y encendiendo la luz.

-Que lo disfrutes- le dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir del dormitorio.


	8. Nueva

**Muchas gracias por haberme aguantado, este capítulo es un poco corto y me ha costado sacarlo. En lo personal no me gusta mucho pero bueno, veremos que opinan ustedes.**

**Gracias por presionar 0071 jajaja sin ti quizá hubiese tardado varios meses **

**Gracias karean, yo tambien morí de risa cuando lo escribí... En cuanto a que Hermione sepa lo que quiere... pues no sé... a veces jajaja espero sigas por acá**

**No me caerían mal unos reviews porque ya no estoy muy segura del rumbo de esto. Pero no quiero botarlo así que acepto sugerencias.  
Saludos a todos y disfrutenlo!**

-Nadie te va a creer.

-¿Y por qué no?

Ginny empezaba a exasperarse, todas las ideas que se le ocurrían Luna tenía que echarlas por la borda con algún argumento. Para su desgracia los argumentos de su rubia amiga eran demasiado buenos.

-En primer lugar el _imperius_ es una maldición imperdonable, solo alguien de Slytherin lo haría- le respondió Luna sin darle importancia al enfurruñamiento de la pelirroja. –Y en segundo lugar es Hermione Granger, que no rompe ni una pluma.

Bueno, ese el límite. Si Ginny no podía decir que había estado bajo la maldición _imperius _ya nada importaba. Nada.

-Esa chica… Yo… Te juro que…- no lograba articular frases completas debido a su enfado y sin embargo sentía que esa quemazón provocada por hablar de Hermione no era del todo desagradable… Había algo que era más un cosquilleo… Era como sentir las alas de la snitch agitarse en la mano… Era…

-Creo que la frase que buscas es "la amo"- la interrumpió la de ojos celestes mirándola fijamente para observar su reacción.

La Weasley estaba muda. Sentía como la piel le ardía en la cara, las manos le sudaban como si estuviese bajo el rayo incandescente del sol, un frío le recorrió la columna vertebral, el aire le fue insuficiente en los pulmones a pesar de estar llenos y su estómago dio una voltereta que la dejo con una sensación cosquilleante. No encontraba su boca para hablar ni sus piernas para correr.

Quería desmentir a su amiga, querría decirle que era una tontería lo que estaba diciendo, quería poder decirle que eso era una completa estupidez, ni siquiera Ronald podía decir semejante barbaridad…

…

…

Pero no podía

Hermione había estado de muy buen humor durante el desayuno del domingo a pesar de que Colin se había pasado la mañana haciéndole preguntas acerca de los papeles fotográficos muggles. Cuando finalmente Harry y Ron aparecieron en ls puertas del comedor ella decidió que le apetecía ir a la biblioteca. Se levantó rápidamente y con apenas un simple "Hola" paso de largo junto a sus amigos.

Llego a la biblioteca al mismo tiempo que una chica de tercero comenzaba a babear: Viktor Krum estaba ahí ese día y por razones que desconocía le dio la gana ir a saludarlo.

-Hola- le dijo apenas llegó a la mesa donde él estaba, -¿hoy está un poco lleno no?- continuó sin esperar a que le respondiera.

-Hola Herrmione- por fin el búlgaro había encontrado su voz para responder el saludo, -supongo que muchos dejaron los deberes para el último momento.

Hermione no espero invitación ni pidió permiso. Simplemente se sentó frente a él como si se conocieran de toda la vida. La masa de fanáticas de Krum enseguida se puso contra la castaña por atreverse a hacer aquella infamia. La atmosfera se cargó de siseos furiosos.

Granger no les hizo caso y examino el libro que leía el buscador, o que decía leer porque en realidad a menos que fuese un fenómeno nadie podría leer un libro de runas poniéndolo de cabeza. Le salió una risita nerviosa de quien sabe dónde.

-¿Y porque vienes tan seguido a la biblioteca?- le preguntó la Gryffindor a pesar de querer dejarlo en jaque por lo del libro.

-Me gusta estarr en la biblioteca- le respondió el chico mientras bajaba su libro para mirarla fijamente, -hay muchas cosas interesantes que ver.

Eso había sido una clara indirecta y Hermione fingió no entenderla. No le interesaba el chico en absoluto pero necesitaba algo en que distraerse para no pensar en Ginny y la noche anterior.

-Oh- fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

Pasaron un rato en silencio sin saber que decir, él porque no sabía cómo formular su petición y ella porque no quería parecer intrépida y aventada cuando era todo lo contrario. Llegó una chica de sexto que se plató frente a su mesa y resolvió todo.

-Este… Viktor…-se le veía nerviosa pero decidida, -bueno… yo… quería saber… si vendrías al baile de Navidad… con… conmigo.

Hubo un silencio lleno de respiraciones contenidas, excepto por parte del búlgaro y la castaña. Acto seguido el jugador de quidditch se levantó, cuadro los hombros e hizo una reverencia hacía la chica que acababa de hablar.

Sin levantar la vista, tomando una de las manos de la chica (que estaba a punto de desmayarse o hiperventilar) y poniéndola frente a su cara habló muy seguro:

-Disculpeme señorita, pero me temo que eso será imposible. Me encuentrro comprrometido con otra chica.

Le beso el dorso de la mano y se levantó. La chica parecía estar en un trance así que la soltó para que pudiera irse y se sentó de nuevo frente a una Hermione que no podía creer que seguían existiendo caballeros.

Cuando al fin la chica se fue tambaleante la castaña interrogó a Krum

-¿Y quién es la afortunada?- le preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-¿La qué?

-Sí, ¿a quién llevaras al baile?

-Ah

Krum enmudeció y tomo las manos de Hermione que descansaban encima de la mesa. La castaña lo vio venir y ya tenía una respuesta.

-Sí- le dijo antes de que él pudiera hablar

-¿Sí?- el búlgaro estaba fascinado

-Sí.

-Excelente- dijo el tratando de ocultar su felicidad, -te veré el día de Navidad al pie de la escalinata del vestíbulo.

Y comenzaron a hablar de libros, de aulas, de comida, de Bulgaria, de Londres, de quidditch, de runas, de muggles, de autos, de Durmstrang y Hogwarts, de Dumbledore y Karkarov, del torneo, de amigos, de casa, de chocolate, de calor, de otoño y de primavera, de sueños y de promesas…

Comenzaron a ser amigos.

Para Hermione éste era un golpe bajo a Weasley. Un golpe bajo a ambos Weasley.

-Luna

La aludida giró la cabeza en dirección al grito que acababa de dar su pelirroja amiga. Se hallaban en la orilla del lago evadiendo a Lavender y Parvati. Resulta que ellas fueron las que encontraron a Ginny en la habitación atada y le ayudaron, pero no sin antes querer saber cómo había terminado ahí.

La pelirroja se las quitó de encima diciendo que iría por ropa y logró escaparse de su habitación hasta la Torre de Ravenclaw para contarle a su rubia favorita todo, todo.

-¿Ahora qué se te ocurrió?

-Pues resulta que quiero ir al baile- respondió la menor muy pagada de sí misma.

-Excelente, pero mira tú no vas en cuarto por lo tanto no puedes ir a menos… -Luna fue bajando el volumen de su voz mientras cavilaba y chasqueó los dedos al comprenderlo. –Así que se lo pedirás a Hermione…- concluyó con una sonrisa.

-Brillante, ¿no?- Ginny sentía que su plan era perfecto

-Bueno pero deberías pedírselo ahora, no vaya a ser que te gane alguien

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada imaginando la posibilidad de que alguien invitara a Hermione, el único interesado en ella (y que aún no lo sabía) era Ron y con lo cabezota que era seguro se lo pediría un día antes.

-Nadie me ganará… Pero aun así vayamos a comer, debo reponer las calorías perdidas ayer.

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación rumbo al comedor, cuando llegaron no había señales de Hermione, Harry, Ron o los gemelos. Ginny comenzó a sentirse nerviosa pues no sabía si su plan resultaría…

-Mira, allá viene- interrumpió Luna señalando hacía una pareja que caminaba por un pasillo a lo lejos. Ginny comenzó a respirar fuerte…

Lo vio primero a él: alto, encorvado y muy corpulento, las cejas espesas, la nariz recta… sin embargo había algo diferente de su habitual mueca: estaba sonriendo. Entonces observó a la chica que reía con él: cabello largo castaño recogido en una coleta, sonrisa destellante y ni un libro bajo el brazo. Era la imagen más extraña que Ginny vería jamás en su vida, incluida la de su embarazo.

-Vamos Luna- dijo jalando a su amiga del brazo para ocupar sus lugares en el comedor.

Hermione y Viktor llegaron unos momentos después, seguramente se despidieron antes de entrar porque parecía como si hubiesen llegado separados. El fue a sentarse con los de Slytherin mientras ella se aproximaba a tomar el asiento vacío que vio. Ni siquiera miró junto a quién se estaba sentando.

-Hermione- dijo esa voz tan conocida que estaba segura no le hablaría en semanas. Giró la cabeza y la miro a los ojos, su mirada era de súplica. –Por favor, ven al baile conmigo.

Nadie les prestaba atención así que todos se sobresaltaron cuando Granger derramó su jugo de calabaza en la mesa. Sin embargo para Ginny no importaba nada, solo las siguientes palabras que salieran de la castaña.

Pero estas no llegaron, así que sin perder esperanza la pelirroja agregó:

-Bien, piénsatelo.

Y siguieron comiendo con la vergüenza plasmada en el rostro


End file.
